RWBY: The Grim Reaper REDUX
by DuhReapa
Summary: We were just soldiers of the United States JSOC task force. The mission was simple and somehow it went wrong. Now I don't know what to believe, Old enemies are rising and new ones are already in power. Join Grim Reaper Squad as they try to survive in a world of bloody evolution. Rewrite of my original RWBY: The Grim Reaper, Re uploaded with M rating.


**This is a rewrite of my original story for those who wonder or even read the first one. The concept is the same but things like relationships will be reworked a little. Also you will learn what my characters look like. As a quick word the main four characters besides team RWBY is me, my brother, and two friends.**

**I don't own RWBY that belongs to RT and Monty Oum I only own myself.**

* * *

><p>Dear President Hydra<p>

I am sad to inform you that only 4 members of the original Bad Company remain. Doug Reaper is the highest ranking member therefor I am appointing him squad leader and naming his squad Grim Reaper to honor his and his brothers service in our military. They will remain a JSOC task force as the last four members are split between Seals, USAF, Army. This will all happen on your sign off of course. I hope you take these into consideration as these men… children have the ability to become legends if we let them.

Thank you-

General Michael Shrekken of the USS Zealot

* * *

><p>December 3rd, 2014<p>

USS Zealot

David Reaper

4 Years after the start of the Bad Company

All warfare is based on deception, war is just one big chess game. You send out your pawns and then bring in the big guns. Thats who we were... the big guns. After an incident in my childhood I lost all sense of purpose and the U.S. Navy Seals gave it back to me. I joined up at age ten because there are no rules or laws that say you have to be a certain age to join up. I served as a Seaman Reaper for two years until my squad leader Petty Officer 2nd Class Reaper was wounded in action and I was promoted to Captain and was given control over Grim Reaper.

I awoke from my sleep, we were about 10 knots southeast of Sicily. The USS Zealot was the name of our ship shes been our home for about 2 and a half years now. I looked towards my desk (Since I was a C.O. I got my own personal room). On it I found a folder that held mission briefs and bios for my team. I decided to look at the Bios first to see if anyone else had been added. Sadly no there was only four pages including mine… still I decided to read them.

* * *

><p>Codename: Grim Reaper Actual<p>

Real Name: David J. Reaper

Age: 15

Serial Number: 14011337

Bio: 6.3" tall, brown Hair, featherweight, green eyes with yellow highlights.

Added Notes: Major PTSD Attacks that stop sleep for extended periods of time. Works well while deprived of sleep. Former child soldier. When angry is "overly" brutal when in combat. Graduated top of CQC/MMA Combat Class.

Specialization: Support

Loadout: M249 Squad Assault Weapon with EOTech Holographic sight and bipod. Carries personal Knighthawk M1911 as side arm. Wields Steel Bladed Sword instead of standard issue knife.

* * *

><p>Codename: Grim Reaper Two<p>

Real Name: Doug L. Reaper

Age: 17

Serial Number: 69133869

Bio: 6.1" tall, blonde hair, medium weight, blue eyes.

Added Notes: Brother of Grim Reaper Actual. Top sniper in all of the U.S. Military. Former Child Soldier. Extremely calm in stressful situations. Former squad leader of Grim Reaper. Graduated Top of Long Range Ballistics Class.

Specialization: Sniper/Recon

Loadout: M82A6 Experimental Barrett 14.5 Caliber Anti-Tank Rifle with Flir/NV Scope and Leupold Scope. No Side Arm. Carries Standard Issue Knife.

_Yeah Doug got the biggest rifle he could… he always believed Big Guns get ya Big Tits._

* * *

><p>Codename: Grim Reaper Three<p>

Real Name: Tyler "Arma" OA

Age: 16

Serial Number: 69133769

Bio: 6.4", blonde hair, medium weight, hazel eye color

Added Notes: Graduated top of Medical Class

Specialization: Medic/Assault

Loadout: M16A7 with M203 Underbarrel Attachment. No Sidearm. Standard Issue Knife.

* * *

><p>Codename: Grim Reaper Four<p>

Real Name: Gaige Fagget

Age: Unknown

Serial Number: 1406357

Bio: 5.9 feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes.

Added Notes: Has… other side thats batshit insane, Seven accounts of maltreatment which lead to court martials where Fagget was found innocent with proven evidence that he was guilty.

Loadout: M4A4 with underbarrel M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System. "Stattrack™" Knife as he calls it. Chiappa Rhino .357 Sidearm. C7 Plastic Explosive nicknamed "Jeep stuff" and M140 AT8 Fire and Forget Recoilless Rifle.

* * *

><p>Well I'm disappointed no one new was put on the team but I am happy that my team is back. Time to look at the Mission Details.<p>

Grim Reaper Actual

In light of the new terrorist group SISI your squad will be deployed in Syria armed and undercover to gather intel about SISI. You equipment will be altered to better disguise yourself as a non U.S. soldier. Until further notice you are to use standard ROE rules and ever fire unless fired upon. Equipment list goes as follows.

Traditional Afghan Garb and robes x4

AK74 x3

KSVK 14.5 Caliber Sniper Rifle x1

Makarov PM x4

You will be supplied by the government of Syria and you will be given a safehouse for the nights. Even though we are allied with Syria have your engineer check every where he can for any traps or explosives. As of now we don't know what all you should be looking for. You will leave as soon as the USS Zealot is half-a-click from the coast of Syria. Good Luck Grim Reaper Actual and Godspeed.

"Who names themselves SISI" I mutter as I leave my room and head to the mess hall of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: The concept of this story is the same as the original RWBY: The Grim Reaper. There are still different dimensions where different things happen. This dimension takes place in a modern world that is more advanced i.e. this takes place in 2014 but weaponry is a lot better and more efficient. Please leave a review (If its going to be negative at least try to make it constructive criticism). Also this story is "real" Unlike the original that was made to see how much hate I would get for my writing. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
